


It was over

by Aryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, but not really, kind of spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn/pseuds/Aryn
Summary: Magnus returns from Edom in the middle of battle, and ready to fight.





	It was over

**Author's Note:**

> So, ever since we found out that Magnus would be heading to Edom this season, all I've been able to think about is Magnus and Alec reuniting when he returns. I've thought of many different scenarios of how it could go down, but then this idea came into my head and it was so ready to be made into a fic, so I had to do it. I doubt this is how they will do it on the show, but it was nice to imagine anyway. It was fun to write something a little dark and angsty for once, I might need to come back to this style in the future. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @steakandvodka
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading!

It was over.

They were officially fighting a losing battle. Alec could tell as he watched a new hoard of demons crawl out of the earth. All around him, his friends and colleagues were fighting and falling due to Lilith’s wrath, with the Greater Demon not even visible to attack. Jace was was back at the Institute stuck in some sort of demonic coma. Clary was a few yards away battling Jonathan, who was quickly gaining the upper hand. Alec couldn’t even see Izzy anymore, and Magnus was…

Magnus was gone. 

Alec grit his teeth and ignored the burning behind his eyelids as he fought the wave of hopelessness that was threatening to swallow him whole. He couldn’t help Jace. He couldn’t help Magnus. He couldn’t help Izzy. But maybe, just maybe, he could help Clary. 

Hidden in the chaos surrounding him, Alec lifted his bow and took aim at Jonathan. He let the arrow fly, shooting straight at the charred monster’s skull, but before it got anywhere close to his target, Alec watched as the arrow incinerated in mid-air. 

_“Not this time, Nephilim,”_ a furious voice pierced through Alec’s head. 

Before he could even react, an invisible force pushed Alec onto his back and held him on the ground. He could only watch as Lilith emerged out of the shadows, strolling toward him with an air of nonchalance. But the rage in her eyes was enough to show that her calm was just a façade. 

“I allowed your kind to murder my son once, I will not allow it again,” she said, each step increasing the pressure on Alec’s chest until he was gasping for breath. “Your parabatai is slowly dying for his crimes at this very moment. I suppose it only makes sense for me to finish the job.”

Alec was held still, helpless as a dark red, malicious energy gathered in Lilith’s fist. He closed his eyes and pictured warm golden eyes as he waited for death.

But death never came. Alec opened his eyes a second later, just as surprised as Lilith looked. She raised her arm and swiped it forward to strike him again, but this time Alec watched as her magic appeared to disintegrate halfway in its path to him. 

The rage in Lilith’s eyes intensified, and for a moment he was sure they were literally glowing red. But then Alec saw that the color was coming from the ground, bright red smoke seeping through the dirt and obscuring his vision of the ongoing battle. He could see some of it coiling around the demons, dragging them back to the ground — back to hell. 

Lilith remained poised, but now Alec could detect a hint of fear in her expression. 

“Asmodeus,” she growled. 

“Not quite,” a familiar voice replied, power reverberating through his tone and shaking the ground beneath him.

Alec twisted his neck as much as he could, positive he was hallucinating Magnus standing there, just a few feet away from him. But if he was hallucinating, then somehow Lilith was as well, and why would Lilith be dreaming up the image of Magnus Bane at a time like this?

Alec didn’t care if he was going crazy or not. His eyes raked over Magnus’ form, trying to take in as many details as possible and also scanning the man for any signs of injury. He was wearing the same clothes he had on that night he left for Edom, and aside from some stray dust and dirt on his person, Magnus appeared unharmed. 

His eyes remained locked on Lilith as he took two long strides forward, but he spared one moment to look at Alec, and the warlock’s expression softened instantly as he observed the blood on his temple and the shortness of his breath. Then the moment ended, and Magnus tore his eyes away from the shadowhunter to glare back at Lilith, the fire in his unglamoured eyes brighter than ever. 

“You are not going to touch Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said, no fear in his tone as he stared down the queen of Edom. “You are not going to touch any innocent person ever again.”

“You’re a fool, Magnus Bane,” Lilith hissed at him. “You will pay for your stupidity.”

Magnus didn’t reply to that, the quirk of one eyebrow the only hint at what was to come.

Everything happened at once. Alec screwed his eyes shut when a deafening roar cascaded over the battlefield. Fire engulfed the space where Magnus and Lilith stood, and Alec yelled Magnus’ name, trying to keep his eyes open so he could find him again. But the heat was too much for him, and Alec pressed his face against the dirt, covering his head as much as possible as his world erupted around him.

Then, all of a sudden, the explosion ceased. He wasn’t burning alive anymore. The ground was still. Hesitantly, Alec squinted one eye open to check on what was left of his reality. All the flames were gone, and the air was hazy, but calm. 

Realizing he could move, that he was free from Lilith’s hold, Alec pushed himself to his knees to look around further. Lilith and Jonathan had disappeared, along with all the demons they summoned, and over where Clary had been fighting Jonathan, he could see the redhead on the ground, but Izzy was there helping her up, both of them looking worse for wear, but alive. 

Alec would’ve gotten up to help them, to make sure they were both okay, but right at that moment, another voice spoke up behind him. The most important voice in the world.

“Alexander.”

Alec turned around, kneeling on the ground in awe at the sight of Magnus standing a few feet from him. His golden eyes were gone, and he no longer looked like a man who was ready to go to war with a Greater Demon and win. In fact, his expression was almost scared. His face held a mixture of concern, longing, and yes, there it was — fear. Like he was afraid Alec would want to know how he had just banished Lilith and all of her soldiers single-handedly. As if Alec would even care. 

But right now it did not matter what had just happened, or what would happen next. All that mattered was—

“Magnus,” Alec croaked. 

Hearing his name seemed to spur Magnus into action. In a flash, he was there kneeling next to Alec, pressed up against him in the tightest hug either of them could stand. Alec’s arms wrapped around him just as tightly, unwilling to let go even for a second. Face buried in his shoulder, Alec’s tears soaked through the fabric of Magnus’ jacket, while Magnus softly sobbed against his neck. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered against him. “Magnus.” It was the only word he knew at the moment. The only one he could bring himself to say. Because Magnus was here. He was safe. He was home. _Finally._

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” Magnus said, his voice breaking on the last word.

“You came back,” he murmured, his heartbeat slowly calming as Magnus breathed against him, whole and healthy and alive in his arms. 

“Of course. I told you I would, remember?” Magnus said. He could feel the beginning of Magnus’ smile on his neck. And for the first time, Alec truly believed that everything was going to be okay. 

It was over. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @steakandvodka


End file.
